Tracer vs The Demoman
Tracer vs The Demoman is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-third DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 13! Overwatch vs Team Fortress! Can the speedy Tracer stay out of the Scottish Cyclops' blast radius? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Tracer legged it from the closing in explosives. They were getting better and better, and she had a feeling it was to do with her antics against a mercenary she had fought a while back. She launched the briefcase into a corner, and drew her Pulse Pistols, ready to return fire. "YE'VE A LOT OF NERVE, BUT NOT A LOT O' SMARTS WE LASSY!" Tracer grimaced, smelling the alcohol on his breath from across the courtyard. "Ermm. WATCHYA BLOODEY MOUTH YE SCOTCH SIPPIN'.... ERMM... ''Oh bollocks to it!" she cried out, as she grabbed a Pulse Grenade and fired it off at Demoman. The Scotsman dived behind cover, as he loaded up his sticky grenade launcher. '''Here we go! ' "GRAGH!" Demoman growled as he fired off the explosives in Tracer's general direction. She yelped as she rushed past the blasts, firing on the mercenary's location. She slid beneath his attempt to ram her with his weapon, and kicked him in the back. As he wobbled forward, Tracer fired several charges into his back, forcing the drunk to retreat behind cover. He then blasted the wall off its supports and kicked it at Tracer, who flipped over the attack. Unfortunately, she landed right in front of Demoman, who kicked her against the wall, and then blew up the wall behind her. As it crumbled, she went to dash forwards and fire shots at the mercenary but the Scotsman was ready for her and smacked her in the chops with the handle of his grenade launcher. Tracer stumbled, and then had to quickly roll out of the way of a sticky bomb explosion. "Close one..." she mumbled, spinning on him and firing several shots at his chest. The Scot scrambled behind cover, clutching his wound. "YE SCORED A LUCKY SHOT! BUT YER LUCK HAS RUN OUT!" he roared, as a grenade flew towards her face. Tracer knew what to do, and used Blink to evade. Before Demoman could comprehend what was happening, Tracer was behind him, and firing several shots into his back. Now it was the Scottish Cyclops' turn to run from explosives, as a Pulse Grenade trickled down to his legs. "Ahhh. SHI-" the blast smashed him into a wall, knocking him almost for six. He placed his launcher in her chest, and fired. Tracer crashed through the walls and debris, covered in blood and mud. She coughed up blood, drooling it into a pool as she balanced herself on all fours. Her eyes cleared up from the forming tears, just to see Demoman's weapon right in her face. "NOT TODAY, DRUNK!" she declared, activating her Recall. With time going back just a little bit, Tracer was ready to ambush Demoman. As he went to fire into her chest, she planted the weapon into a wall, which collapsed towards the Brits. They both dived to a side, but Demoman landed in a drunk and heavy mess, whereas Tracer managed an acrobatic flip, landing in position to roll a Pulse Grenade under Demoman's chest. As he went to pick himself up, Tracer curb stomped him, planting his face into the ground next to the explosive. As Demoman's body was vaporised, Tracer kicked the briefcase up into her hands and rushed off. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Tracer!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Overwatch Vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights